


Falling with Style

by fanzel12



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Brio, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Smut, Married Brio, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Toy Story References, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, slight roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 19:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Beth loves Halloween and wants Rio to love it just as much. After taking the kids trick-or-treating, they put their Halloween costumes to use.





	Falling with Style

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Woody's (Toy Story) quote, "That wasn't flying. That was falling with style." (No one actually falls although now, I kinda wanna incorporate that into a work.) Hope you enjoy and leave a comment!

Halloween was always Beth's thing. She could vividly remember the one time she and Annie's mother could part from her bed long enough to take them trick-or-treating. Granted, all she did was throw sheets over them, cut holes for their eyes, and convince them that they were the best looking ghosts in history, Beth enjoyed that experience more than she cared to admit. She just enjoyed getting to be someone, or something, else for a night. And the love for it had rubbed off on her children now.

"Kids! It's time to go!" Beth shouted while walking down the hallway to her bedroom.

"I hate this, you know?" Rio called out from the bathroom.

She had no luck with rubbing off on him so far.

"Come out here, let me see." Beth instructed as she sat on the side of their bed.

He slowly crept out of the bathroom, cowboy boot first. Beth already had a grin spread across her face so she fully burst into laughter once Rio emerged in full Cowboy Woody regalia.

"You look great, honey!"

"Your laugh says otherwise. This looks stupid."

"No, no, you really do look good. Come here."

He walked closer to her as she looked him up and down.

"Is it weird that I find this pretty hot?" Beth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm," she answered, nodding, "Your ass looks good in those jeans, but I'd rather have what's under the jeans."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice to take these tight ass jeans off."

"Where's the hat?" she inquired, looking around.

"I'm not wearin' that stupid hat."

"Please. It's kind of the cherry on top for the fantasy." she replied as she pulled him closer by the belt loops of his jeans.

"These buttons are workin' overtime holdin' you in, cowgirl." Rio pointed out, his hand caressing the side of Beth's clothed breast.

"Don't start something we can't finish."

"Oh, I can finish real quick."

Rio leaned down and pressed his lips against Beth's, quickly deepening it before she stopped him and sighed.

"Later. Now find your hat and put it on, cowboy." she told him before getting up and going downstairs.

While waiting for the kids and Rio to join her, she checked her phone and saw pictures Ruby and Annie sent. Harry was given the honor of choosing their costumes this year and Ruby was less than enthused to be Mommy Shark. And Annie was stuck chaperoning at a Halloween party, doing her best to make sure there was enough space between dancing, hormone-raged preteens.

Finally, Rio came downstairs as the most handsome Woody ever, including the hat.

"Thank you." Beth said.

"Anything for you, babe." he replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay, you guys have 60 seconds or we're going without you!"

They all came running! Kenny as Buzz Lightyear, Danny as a Ventriloquist Henchman, Emma as Bo Peep, Jane as Gabby Gabby, and Marcus as Forky.

"I can't lie. This looks pretty cool!" Rio admitted through laughter.

"The coolest! We have to take a picture." Danny agreed.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Must be the other henchman." Beth said before answering the door.

"Trick or treat!" Mari greeted.

"Mommy! You look awesome!" Marcus yelled, wrapping his arms around his mother's leg.

"Thank you, pop. Jane, I can't imagine anyone making a better Gabby Gabby than you. It's an honor to be under your command."

The compliment lit Jane up like the star on top of a Christmas tree.

"Good job with the costumes, Beth." she said, greeting Beth with a hug.

"Thank you. I'm glad you could join us tonight."

"Miss seeing this? No way. I can't believe you got him to wear this." she gestured towards Rio before hugging him.

"Honestly, I can't either." Beth laughed.

"Alright, alright. Less talkin', more walkin'. This candy ain't gonna get itself." Rio laughed.

The kids had a blast walking through the neighborhood with their parents. Beth's grin grew throughout the night after they were complimented numerous times. She wasn't ashamed to say that she took pride in this year's family costume, but she was more proud of them spending time as one family and giving their children an amazing memory together. Once they got home, everyone got to have two pieces of candy before bath and bed and begging for more, which they were denied.

"My feet are killing me." Beth groaned as she laid back on the bed.

"Good thing you'll just be doin' a lot of ridin' tonight." Rio replied, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off.

That got Beth's attention. She sat up and smiled at her husband as he continued to undress down to just his briefs.

"What's the sayin'? 'There's a snake.'?" he asked gripping his growing erection through his underwear.

"That's not the complete quote, but I'll take it."

Beth's heart was beating out of her chest as he now undressed her. He knew how turned on she was, but her impatience only made him keep his pace slow. His fingertips ran across her soft skin every chance they got as he peeled her clothes off of her. Her shaky exhales only got an amused smirk from him. He got her down to her panties and bra before he laid her back on the bed and hovered over her.

He sat up on his knees, one between her legs, as he slipped her unhooked bra from her body. He tossed it aside before lowering his mouth onto one of her nipples while his fingers teased the other. She moved her lower body until she could feel his knee pressing against her center.

"My cowgirl want me to make her feel good?" he asked before moving his mouth to pleasure her other nipple.

He moved his hand down to press at her hip, stopping the movement.

"Rio." she begged, wincing at the bite Rio placed on her nipple just then.

He moved his kisses over between her breasts, then down and across her stomach. The warmth of his tongue occasionally licking the supple skin of her stomach made her shiver and she could feel her panties getting wet.

She placed a hand on the back of his head, subtly guiding him downward. He followed her lead, moving her panties out of his way enough to trail kisses over her mound. Once he had her quivering with anticipation, he moved back up her stomach.

She was done with the teasing.

"Stand up." she said calmly as to not tip him off.

He looked up at her with a confused look on his face, but did as she told him.

Beth sat up on the edge of the bed and reached down to the floor, grabbing the short costume lasso. She stood up and walked around him, placing his wrists into the loop and tightening it until his hands were touching.

"What is this?" he asked.

"When you make me come, I'll think about untying you." she answered, moving to sit back on the bed, "Get on your knees. And no teasing."

She couldn't place what the look on his face was. It was somewhere between excitement and delightful fear. Then complete arousal once she removed her panties and he got eye level with her glistening pussy.

She was writhing beneath his expert mouth in no time. He knew just how to get her where she needed to go and he played no games, just as she commanded him. As she got closer and closer to her peak, her thighs were inches away from smothering him. She tried to keep quiet, but she couldn't thanks to the way his tongue quickly stroked her aroused clit. The fact that he had teased her up until this point also didn't help.

She was so close, it felt like she was about to burst. He covered her cunt with his entire mouth, slipping his tongue in and out of her slick entrance a few times before sucking on her clit once more.

"Oh, God, yes!" she screamed as quietly as she could.

His unrelenting tongue caused her thighs to close in, unintentionally holding his head in place as his tongue continued to pleasure her. She was sensitive, causing the pleasurable sensation to be almost too overwhelming, but she just couldn't loosen the grip her thighs had on his head.

When it began to be much too much, she finally freed him. Her body went limp as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Shit, that was intense." Rio said, wobbling up until he was standing.

"It was."

"Was it good, ma?"

"Oh, it was." she looked at him, a lazy smile on her face.

"Almost made me fuckin' come on myself, babe. Undo this so I can fuck you."

"No. I'm not done being in charge, cowboy." Beth said, her seemingly lifeless body coming to life and bringing her to her knees.

She made him turn around so that she could undo the lasso and redo it in a way that allowed his hands to only reach the sides of his body .

"Who the hell taught you this?" he asked, turning back to face her and sporting a proud grin.

"Between crafts and knitting, myself I guess." she shrugged.

She removed his underwear before she guided him onto the bed, laying him on his back. Both of them very focused on his very erect penis.

She took him, hot and heavy, into her hand. And looked up at him as she stroked his cock, slick with precum. He was now focused between her legs.

"You soakin' wet, mama. It's dripped on your thighs." he said, observing the glistening arousal trailing from her pussy to her inner thigh.

"I have you to thank for that."

"Come on, untie me so I can touch my masterpiece."

"You should've thought about that before you teased me."

She straddled him, still stroking his cock as she placed his head against her entrance. Her free hand came up to massage her breast as she sat up on her knees, resisting the urge to take him inside of her.

"Elizabeth. Now who's doin' the teasin'?" he groaned, eyes roaming her gorgeous body.

She ignored him, her strokes gaining speed.

"Shit, you gon' make me come. I'm not playin'."

She knew the all too familiar look on his face. He was definitely seconds away from coming and had she not desperately needed his hard dick inside of her, she would have made him come right then and there. Instead, she stopped her hand and just held him, watching his eyes squeeze shut before she gave him a minute and slowly lowered herself onto him.

She took him in inch by inch, his face slowly relaxing as she began to roll her hips back and forth once she had fully received him. She leaned down, pressing kisses over his chest and up his neck.

When she kissed his lips, she kept her face directly in front of his until he opened his eyes. They stared at one another for a moment, not needing to verbally say "I love you" but somehow conveying it through their eyes.

She grabbed the cowboy hat from the nightstand and placed it on her head before she sat back up, bouncing her hips up and down.

"Damn, cowgirl!" Rio moaned, his hands clenched into tight fists by his sides.

"Am I a pretty good rider, cowboy?"

"The fuckin' best." he grunted, thrusting his hips in rhythm with hers.

From their first time together until that very moment, Rio had made Beth feel like the most confident, sexy woman to walk the planet and he made her feel proud of herself. That made her want to please him even more. Her hips sped up and she moaned her pleasure.

"You look so good. Feel so fuckin' good." he groaned.

She began making circular motions with her hips, grabbing the braided pigtails that rested on her shoulders.

"Ride it, baby. Ride it. Shit, I'm about to come."

Placing her hands on his chest to keep her steady, her hips bounced up and down, she took him in and out of her at a quick pace. She only slowed once she saw the look of pure bliss on Rio's face. She felt him softening inside of her, then lifted her body.

She licked two of her own fingers, inserting them into herself. Rio's load creaming out of her was a sight to behold.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I teased you, baby."

"Are you?" she asked.

"I am. I wanna touch you. I'd give anything for you to ride my face right now."

"That's what you want?" Beth asked, smirking.

Rio eagerly nodded his head.

Beth moved to straddle him the opposite way, her cunt hovering near his face, a mixture of both of their cum still donning her lips and entrance.

"You forgot somethin'." Rio reminded her, wiggling his still bound wrists.

"No, I didn't." she replied, leaning over to give him a good view of what he couldn't have.

She was pleased with herself when she heard his groaning turn into moaning as she massaged his balls with one hand and stroked his hardening dick with the other.

"When I'm a free man, you gon' fuckin' get it."

She trembled at the thought of him using all of his pent up energy and frustration to have his way with her body. It tempted her to just lower her pussy onto his mouth, but she wasn't done punishing him. She sucked on the head of his cock, moaning at the taste of their essence mingling. She took him as far into her mouth as she could, still playing with his balls, sucking up and down and letting him hit the back of her throat every other time.

She removed him from her mouth and just stared at his beautiful, glistening erection while taking off the hat and throwing it to the floor. While she knew she was lucky to be married to Rio because he was a good person, she would never ignore her luck when he came to his generous appendage as well. She refocused and continued sucking him off.

"These hands you holdin' back can't wait to squeeze that ass of yours. Pull those pigtails while I fuck your mouth. Fingerfuck that cream outta you."

"Rio." Beth moaned, her lips pressed against the head of his penis, before taking him back into her mouth.

"Choke you. Smack your ass while I fuck you from the back."

Had she not had a mouth full of dick at the moment, she probably would've been screaming his name. His sentences were being broken up my groans and she wanted so badly to hear what he had to say so she took him from her mouth and just stroked him.

"Squeeze your tits around my dick until your face is covered with my cum," he started, voice shaking with pleasure, "Don't think I'm gon' go easy on you. You gon' feel me on every inch of your body for days."

"Fuck, Rio." she moaned, completely giving up on torturing him because she was torturing herself at this point.

She sat up, lowering her hips to let him devour her. She wished that she could compose herself long enough to untie him, but his mouth was working double time since he couldn't use his hands.

His tongue occasionally licked up to her asshole, making her shiver and pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Before she knew it, she was uncontrollably humping his open mouth, every sensation ten times more pleasurable than usual. She felt him slow down when she got close and knew she'd kill him if he denied her this impending orgasm.

"Don't stop, baby! Don't stop!" she yelled way louder than she meant to.

He sped his actions back up, obscenely eating her out as she rode his face until she came. Her body shook as he softly licked her sensitive clit. She rolled over onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh my fucking God." she whispered, breathing heavily.

He let out a breathy chuckle, making her look over and up at him.

"Don't leave me like this." he warned, looking down at his rock hard cock.

"If I untie you," she started as she sat up, "I want you to do all those things you said you would. And more."

"I promise on my life, cowgirl, you gon' get it."

She looked at him and feigned contemplation although there was no way she wasn't about to untie him.

"Elizabeth. Now." he commanded, arousal and authority dripping from his voice.

She removed the lasso from Rio's wrists and tossed it back onto the floor. Within seconds, he was sitting up and gripping her throat, moving her to lay on her back. There was something about his eyes, but she didn't have time to put her finger on it because he began kissing her. It was far from sweet, but it was passionate. It was rough. It was damn near painful the way he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

His free hand cupped her cunt, rubbing back and forth from her entrance to her clit.

"Rio, there's no way I'm gonna last long." she whispered against his lips as he easily slipped two fingers inside of her.

She gasped into his open mouth before he licked into hers. Between his tongue in her mouth and his thick fingers in her pussy, she knew she'd be on the heels of another orgasm soon. And just when she was creeping towards that, he removed his fingers.

Beth didn't have much time to voice her disdain before he was doling out commands.

"All fours, Elizabeth."

She rolled over and got into position, moaning when she felt his hands caressing her ass before he entered her slick cunt.

The slow sensuality he was displaying made her forget the pain he promised her. Until she felt the sting from his hand coming down hard on her ass cheek.

He admired the redness traveling across her pale white skin. She yelped at the second smack, which had been harder than the first.

Beth's body began to sink into the pillow beneath her as Rio slammed his hips forward, stroking deeply inside of her. She was finding it harder and harder to keep quiet; her moans were getting louder.

The grip on her hips as he pulled her towards him with each thrust was bruising. The sound of his thighs slapping against her ass was deafening.

He moved his hands back, squeezing her ass before spreading her cheeks apart to get a clear view of his dick ramming into her and coming out slick with her arousal.

"Fuck, baby. Harder." Beth whimpered.

He gave her what she was begging for, speeding up his thrusts in the process. He could feel her tightening around him and it made it hard to hold back his own pleasure.

One last spank and she went tumbling over the edge, screaming into a pillow. Rio continued pumping in and out of her until his seed spilled inside of her.

They both fell flat, Rio trying his best not to crush Beth, heavily breathing.

He kissed at her neck, then her cheek, then the side of her mouth. All she could do was smile.

"Honey, I don't think I can take anymore tonight." she admitted.

"Mm. It's okay. We'll save some for tomorrow when the kids are at the sleepover."

He groaned as he pulled out of her and rolled to lay beside her. He saw that her skin was still red from his hand and took it upon himself to soothe it. He moved down the bed and kissed the redness.

She happily sighed at the feel of him then licking the kisses away. She placed a hand on his cheek once he laid back beside her.

"Shit, you wore us out." Rio said, nodding to his dick.

"I love you. Both." Beth chuckled.

"We love you too, babe. Come on, let's get a shower."

She had a feeling that from now on, Rio would be a little more into Halloween. She was determined to make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I love to hear and discuss people's thoughts!


End file.
